


Spring Day

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You left me on a white winter dayThe cold air making me shiver down my spineYou looked so pale and coldLying in the coffinI wanted to shout at the people to let me bring you homeBut they didn't listen as they held me backBy my wristsWhile I cried till I feltI couldn't cry anymoreThe trees driedAnd the leaves fell offAs the snowfall beganI thoughtIt would be the last I'll see of youBut I was wrongSo wrongTo say so





	Spring Day

You left me on a white winter day  
The cold air making me shiver down my spine  
You looked so pale and cold  
Lying in the coffin  
I wanted to shout at the people to let me bring you home  
But they didn't listen as they held me back  
By my wrists  
While I cried till I felt  
I couldn't cry anymore  
The trees dried  
And the leaves fell off  
As the snowfall began  
I thought  
It would be the last I'll see of you  
But I was wrong  
So wrong  
To say so  
Because you had told me you are everywhere  
You are in  
The sun that shines across the blue sky  
You are with the birds ,  
Chirping and flying millions of miles away  
You are in the pink flowers  
Which bloom in summer  
You're in the laughter  
Of happy people on happy days  
That summer I thought I'd finally be able to move on  
But I was wrong  
Again  
Because I saw you again in spring  
I saw you shining with stars at night  
And it washed over me like a tidal wave  
And I fell deeper and deeper  
In love with you  
' You're not really here '  
I whispered to myself  
When the leaves of autumn  
Cascaded down my face  
When I closed my eyes  
I could hear you say  
' I have not gone anywhere  
I'm always here with you '  
And for the first time in months  
Did i feel that familiar warmth  
Spreading through my whole body  
And making me feel at peace  
This winter  
It was cold like before  
My fingers were frozen  
And my lips quivering  
As I traced the flowers  
Wilting on the dark brown wood of your coffin  
Where you laid ,  
So close to me  
Yet so far  
It's time to move on , I assured myself  
As I ran away and away from the cemetery  
My lungs burning up  
So ,In your next life  
Promise me  
Wherever you are  
Promise me  
You'll try as hard to find me  
As hard I'll try to find you  
Because this time I failed  
To say the three words  
I had meant to say a long time ago  
When we meet again  
I promise  
' I love you ' will be the first thing  
I'll utter out of my mouth  
Let's wait for the next spring  
You and I  
We will find each other "


End file.
